


The One Where There were Snuggles

by dapatty



Series: The One With Dragons [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff Bingo Quarter 1, Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	The One Where There were Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).



Adapting to coming home to a dragon was easier than Mikey had thought. Well, he’d have to admit, he’d been a little startled the first time it happened. Especially since he’d been out drinking with Gabe, so he’d not been firing at maximum capacity when he’d stumbled in at that time of day that was either really late or really early depending on your perspective. 

Mikey personally thought of it as late in hopes of getting sleep when he finally made it to bed. He was exhausted from Gabe’s idea of a bar crawl, still riding that line of inebriated that held a level of coordination of ‘just barely’. Coordinated enough that he dropped his keys twice and failed another three at getting his key in the lock. Stumbling in he managed to hip check the door close then leaned against it. Thinking thoughts like, “What a solid door. Nice and cool. So nice and not moving.” 

Maybe he could just sleep here instead of attempting the long journey down the hall to his room. Seriously, he entertained thoughts of just curling up on the doormat like a puppy. Why didn’t they have a puppy? Or at least a cat? Seriously, missed opportunity. So forgotten that his squeak of surprise at finding a dragon of relative size just chilling on the couch, curled around the tv remote and effectively taking up every bit of space on the ratty cushions, made Mikey take a slow blink to process it.

For a minute there in his inebriated state where he was pretty sure that he can taste how his fatigue in the back of his throat, he'd forgotten that his roommate was a dragon. Kind of a big oversight, he could admit. But yeah. Fucking dragon. _Right there_ making the couch sag dangerously in the middle.

In the lamplight, Frank's scales, because those were totally scales or maybe? Maybe hide with a mixture or scales on top? He’d never have gotten a proper look after that first reveal until now.. Anyway, they were this golden, shimmery green that almost glowed. Frank's head, which was kind of snake like but like cooler, was tucked on his tail and little tendrils of smoke came out of his nose and his black wings hung loosely over his belly, tips brushing the floor with each breath.

Mikey stumbled over to Frank on autopilot because HEY DRAGON and froze once the common sense kicked in yelling DANGER stopped him three feet away. Frank wouldn't light him on fire would he? No way. That wouldn't be vegetarian or something. Mikey might have to admit his drunken logic wasn't very sound.

"Frank, you won't light me on fire, right?" Mikey asked placing a tentative hand on Frank's general shoulder area. His skin felt cool to the touch. "Dude, are you cold? Do you need a blanket?"

Frank made a noise that was neither affirmation nor denial and more of a purr. He shifted to give Mikey room on the couch and used his tail to herd Mikey to lay down.

"Okay," Mikey agreed and half draped himself on Frank's side and under a wing. "Yeah. This is nice. Standing was hard."

Frank made a chuffing nose and wrapped his tail more firmly around Mikey so he wouldn't fall off the couch. Mikey tried to tuck in his elbows and ended up with his ear against Frank’s chest. He could hear the steady thumb of Frank’s heartbeat and smiled. 

Cuddling with his dragon roommate was not how he imagined his morning would end up, but it was nice.


End file.
